The Exploration of Oral Science: A Bridge Research Experience program will provide an opportunity for disadvantaged high school students to be exposed to careers in biomedical research. It will emphasize training in research and biomedical sciences, and career exploration in the dental profession. The short-term goal is to increase the number of disadvantaged students entering colleges and universities. The long-term goal is to increase the pool of qualified students applying to graduate and professional schools and ultimately help them succeed in their professional careers. The essential feature of this program will be to provide structured summer research experiences under the direction of a biomedical or behavioral researcher for disadvantaged students and science teachers. Primarily students, and some inservice and preservice science teachers, will be matched with faculty members from the School of Dentistry. For eight weeks, the student and teacher participants will engage in a hands-on biomedical or behavioral research project guided by this faculty member. Teachers will be assigned to investigators who design an appropriate summer research project to update the teachers' skills in modern research tools and techniques and broaden their knowledge of scientific concepts. Throughout the eight week summer program, students and teachers will participate in seminars that will enable them to develop and enhance computer skills; develop and design a research project; complete a computer literature search; appropriately present a research project; and prepare and present their research at a forum. As a research assistant, the participant will be required to keep a journal of daily activities. At the conclusion of the summer, all participants will submit a report and give an oral presentation about their project. At a minimum, all participants will present progress reports to the other participants in a forum held at the School of Dentistry. The School of Dentistry's Educational Resources Department will assist the participants in preparing their Table Clinics.